deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
King
King (also known as King Spade by fans) is the primary antagonist and final boss of Chapter 1 of Deltarune, having the strongest moves thus far, other than Jevil, and even going as far as to manipulate the SOUL border to push the party into his Ace Attacks. He is the father of Lancer, but after his son helped the people he hated, he was reduced to using his own son as a hostage to gain the upper hand in the battle against the Heroes. His goal was to serve the Knight by protecting the Eastern Fountain and invading the world with darkness, thus making the Darkners the rulers of it. Profile Appearance King shares multiple features with his son, such as the tear-shaped face with a black spade where his eyes should be, a mouth showing his tongue and big teeth, a broad body, and blue gloves and boots. What differentiates him from Lancer is the three-spiked crown on his head, the enormous mouth on his stomach shaped like a blue spade from where a chain comes out when used as a weapon in battle, and the black cape that flies away like a butterfly at the end of the battle. King's right arm cannot be seen during the battle. Personality King is a cold-hearted person with little compassion towards his subjects and only considers his own wishes. He appears to be power-hungry, evident by his constant wishes of gaining control of the World along with his following of Knight's plan to capture the three other Kings. King also displays signs of abuse towards his son Lancer, in which he often neglects him and even uses him as a hostage to gain the upper hand in battle. During the final fight, it is revealed that King's loyalty lies solely with the Knight, and that he'll do anything to avoid failing them. Main Story History Long ago, the Dark World was ruled by four kings. However, some time before Kris and Susie enter the Dark World, a strange knight appeared. This knight made King's Court Jester, Jevil, go insane; and Jevil was locked away beneath King's Castle. It is implied that King then started working for the Knight's schemes, and that it was the Knight who created the Eastern Fountain at Card Castle. With the Knight's appearance, the three other kings were locked away in Card Castle, and King put himself and Lancer into absolute power over the world. Chapter 1 In the climax of Chapter 1, King makes an appearance as the main antagonist. When the Heroes reach the top of Card Castle, Lancer can be seen attempting to reason with his father. However, King decides to use Lancer as a hostage in hopes of forcing the heroes to surrender. Despite this, Lancer manages to break free from the tyrant's grasp, allowing the Heroes to fight back against King. During the fight, King begins to rant about the Lightners, believing that they left the Darkners alone. However, he insists that the Lightners are no longer necessary for his purpose, as the Knight has already filled that gap. He explains his end goal is to create a world blanketed in darkness and ruled by Darkners. The heroes manage to defeat King, who then surrenders and "admits" that he never wanted to have a war against the Lightners. Ralsei proceeds to heal the defeated tyrant. His speech turns out to be a ruse as he brutally knocks out the Heroes, only for either one of the interventions to occur: * If any enemy in the game has been "killed": Susie uses a Pacify Spell to put him into deep slumber. * Otherwise: Lancer and several Darkners arrive in the nick of time to capture King. Lancer declares that since the Heroes' kindness made them realize that they should overthrow the old monarch, he is now the new ruler of the Dark World and proceeds to send him away to the Dungeon. In Battle Attacks * Spade Attack: King launches a series of spades, which inflict damage upon contact, and fly from one side of the screen to the other. * Advanced Spade Attack: King pulls the bullet board up and down while launching a series of spades which fly horizontally. * Warned Spade Attack: King launches a series of chains with a spade symbol on top. Their positions are warned before release with thin red lines. * Spiked Box Attack: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box which moves around unpredictably. The spikes inflict damage upon contact. * Spiked Box Attack 2: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box which is dragged by a chain to a fixed position marked with a heart. The spikes inflict damage upon contact. * Advanced Spiked Box Attack 2: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box and summons a series of static spades that fill the whole battlefield. King then drags the spiked box with a chain around to a fixed position marked with a heart. Both the static spades and the spikes damage on contact. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 9.26.38 PM.png | Spade Attack Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 9.32.23 PM.png | Advanced Spade Attack Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 9.44.03 PM.png | Warned Spade Attack Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 9.46.15 PM.png | Spiked Box Attack Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 9.49.14 PM.png | Spiked Box Attack 2 Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.50.05 AM.png | Advanced Spiked Box Attack 2 Trivia * His battle theme has part of Lancer's theme, and his laugh is similar to Lancer's. Category:Boss Enemies Category:Darkners